This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the oil industry it is common to utilize multiplex pumps to deliver fluid at high pressures. A common multiplex pump is a triplex pump having a three pumping units. Each pumping unit includes a plunger that reciprocates through a stuffing box comprising a packing gland. It is common for the packing gland seals to be continuously lubricated to ensure a low friction surface at the seal and to provide cooling of the seals to extend the life of the seals. Continuous lubrication of the packing glands is a simple and reliable method of lubricating packing glands, in particular for oil field multiplex pump operation.